one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BMHKain/Upcoming Battle Hints (BMHKain Styled)
Yeah, I'm not doing seasons anymore either... but it was probably for the best. Anyways, from hereon out, you're going to have to guess my crap. They'll be more for every couple correct guesses. But you'll have to wait for the fights I am already doing to be complete. and no, there is no actual order; just whatever I feel like it. Enjoy your guessing! Character Reveal Hints Papi (Monster Musume) vs ??? (Hint 1: I bet good money this birdgirl is gonna get whooped by a complete Dominatrix...! Hint 2: She is perhaps the most well known Winged Beast in Card Game History... Hint 3: She's been around MUCH longer than Blackwings...) Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project) vs ??? (Hint 1: Two of the most powerful Danmaku heroines ever! Hint 2: Can you accelerate the process of Orange Juice? I didn't think so. Hint 3: Her franchise has since been localized by ROCKIN ANDROID (Same goes for 100% Orange Juice on STEAM).) Froslass (Pokémon) vs ??? (Hint 1: Wait! According to MAGIC: the Gathering, Shouldn't Yuki-Onnas use heat as a weapon? Hint 2: She is (For now...) a Manga Character. Hint 3: She can freeze a whole city at worst... Yay... -_-#) Fuga (Wonderful World) vs (Hint 1: Fuga: Yo. Are you scared, or just lucky? Hint 2: Yo is an alternative way to say Shii, which is not only Japanese for 4, but also Death... Hint 3: He has Six entities in his revolver...) Sash Lilac (FREEDOM PLANET) vs ??? (Hint 1: Maybe she's not the last of her kind after all... Hint 2: Captain Nemo uses this Dragon in the first of several games in the series... Hint 3: THE CREATURE HAS ESCAPED... TO THE OCEAN!) Tusk (KILLER INSTINCT Season 3) vs ??? (Hint 1: Just having the name of a Dragon is worth a bout to the death... Hint 2: Both fighters are from Fighting Games, though he comes from a Homebrew fighter... Hint 3: He acts like a barbarian too, but is a genius leader of a group of knights who studies Magic.) Reizei Abane (DAEMON BRIDE) vs ??? (Hint 1: Both Reizei and she have Good and Evil Forms... But do they really use them immediately? Hint 2: She's a TCG Character. Hint 3: Her most recent incarnation is double sided...) Alex Mann (ACTION MAN) vs ??? (Hint 1: She can do the exact signature ability he can do and MORE, but it's in the form of Synesthesia... Hint 2: She is from an anime based on a game given a PERFECT SCORE by famitsu... You rock... Hint 3: Her real name is SPOILER! Despair...) The 12th (14fh) Doctor (DOCTOR WHO) vs ??? (Hint 1: Throughout the entire history of the franchise, no Doctor has ever fought anything this powerful (And lived...)... Hint 2: A time traveling alien created by the people responsible for making HALO 1-3.) Saberwulf (KILLER INSTINCT) vs ??? (Hint 1: A Planeswalker that can become a WEREWOLF AT WILL?! Doesn't that contradict Realism...?) Yuyuko Saigyouji (TOUHOU PROJECT) vs ??? (Hint 1: If anybody can stop this double souled badass, it's Yuyuko...) ??? vs ??? (Hint: The most powerful Goddesses fight to the death! (And they are FAR more powerful than Madoka too...)) Confirmed Battles ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Crona vs Lunathia.png|Crona vs Lunathia (WIP) ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Gray Fullbuster vs Miyuki Shiba.png|Gray Fullbuster vs Miyuki Shiba (WIP) ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII God Eater vs Squall Leonhart.png|God Eater vs Squall Leonhart (WIP) ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Hakumen vs Atomic Samurai.png|Hakumen vs Atomic Samurai (WIP) ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Blackwing Silverwind the Ascendant vs Reidak.png|Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant vs Reidak (WIP) ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Dragonic Overlord THE END vs Ugin the Spirit Dragon.png|Dragonic Overlord "THE END" vs Ugin, the Spirit Dragon (WIP) ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON ∅ MEGA Rayquaza vs White Fatalis.png|EP: Ø MEGA Rayquaza vs White Fatalis (WIP) ONE MINUTE MELEE Chara vs Emrakul.png|Chara vs Emrakul ONE MINUTE MELEE Shovel Knight vs Kurumi Ebisuzawa.png|Shovel Knight vs Kurumi Ebisuzawa Incorrect Guesses Chara vs Ulamog (MAGIC: the Gathering) Sash Lilac vs Spyro (Eponymous Series) Chara vs Kozilek (MAGIC: the Gathering) Reimu Hakurei vs Nyalra & Minimi (???) Fight Order Crona (Soul Eater) vs Lunathia (Wonderful World) Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) vs Miyuki Shiba (The Irregular at Magic High School) God Eater (NEPTUNIA) vs Squall Leonhart (FINAL FANTASY VIII) Hakumen (BlazBlue) vs Atomic Samurai (One Punch Man) Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant (YuGiOh!) vs Reidak (BIONICLE) Dragonic Overlord "THE END" (CARDGIGHT! Vanguard) vs Ugin, the Spirit Dragon (MAGIC: the Gathering) EP: Ø MEGA Rayquaza (Pokémon) vs White Fatalis (MONSTER HUNTER) Category:Blog posts